Jam is a preserve of fruit boiled with a large quantity of sugar and is highly viscous, and the high concentration of sugar in the jam can prevent growth and development of microorganisms, thereby allowing long-term preservation. Jam is generally eaten by spreading on bread, such as toast or rolls, alone or together with butter, rather than eaten alone. Jam was a method of preserving fruits for future use in colder regions of Europe, and, recently, has been consumed widely as a food.
Generally, jam has good storage stability but is likely to boil over during cooking thereof. Thus, there is an inconvenience that a person always needs to carefully watch over-boiling while constantly stirring the jam. In addition, since sensory properties of fruit jam vary greatly depending on recipe, it is difficult to prepare fruit jams having consistent quality at home.
In order to solve this problem, a household jam sugar composition was proposed in which thickening agents such as pectin and citric acid, which contribute to gel formation, are mixed with a saccharide such as sugar. However, such a jam sugar composition has a problem in that contents of a jam are likely to boil over during heat-cooking and thus a person watch constantly.
(Patent document 1) Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-0097443 (published on Sep. 4, 2012)
(Patent document 2) Korean Patent No. 10-1355872 (issued on Jan. 21, 2014)